what is this feeling ?
by toroko-sama
Summary: Ciel se sent de plus en plus bizarre alors que Sebastian se fait de plus en plus distant . Quel est ce sentiments ? L'amour ? Le désir ? Surement les deux...


Bon et bien je reviens aujourd'hui avec un Os long, très long ... ! Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais autant écris, haha ! J'ai même hésité à le mettre en 2 chapitre . Sinon à part ça ce Os est très, hum comment dire, dramatique ! Enfin pas dramatique comme tragique, mais c'est très moi on va dire ! Enfin bref, j'èsepère que vous l'apprecirez :) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait déjà noir, les couloirs étaient sombres, sans lumière, on n'y pouvait rien y voir . Et le pire dans tout cela était le silence, ce silence inquiétant pire que tout qui vous met à l'alerte du moindre bruit . Le seul bruit qui pouvait être présent c'était le bruit que faisait Ciel en marchant sur le parquet le faisant grincer à quelques moments .

Ciel dans le noir marchait avec difficulté, mais il était habitué au noir depuis cet incident... Il lui était donc pas impossible de se repérer, mais même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer il avait quelque peu peur, non il était terrifié ! Non pas par le noir mais par les coups de tonnerre qui éclairait tout le manoir et qui faisait un bruit atroce . Et à vrai dire Ciel se dirigeait justement vers la chambre de Sebastian . Il aurait pu l'appeler, mais il tenait à sa fierté et ne voulait pas passer pour un faible .

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir arpenter les couloirs obscurs juste pour ne pas prendre un coup à son orgueil . Certes Sebastian pourrait être réveillé et pourrait essayer de le rendre encore plus ridicule avec un "oh vous avez peur bocchan, vous auriez pu m'appeler, à moins que vous soyez trop vaniteux pour oser me demander au secours" . Mais Ciel espérait trouver un prétexte bidon au moment venue...Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir avec Sebastian, sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

Ciel continua alors son chemin vers les chambres des domestiques . Le jeune comte s'arrêta net lorsqu'il fut devant la chambre de Sebastian . Il sentait déjà son esprit lui dire de partir en courant et de retourner dans sa chambre sous la couette attendant que l'orage passe . Ciel saisit malgré tout la poignée, mais ne l'abaissa pas pour autant . Un coup d'orage se fit entendre et Ciel en profita alors pour se faufiler sans bruit, et aussi parce que sa peur l'avait poussé à le faire . Ciel était maintenant dans la chambre de Sebastian le coeur battant...

Ciel parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant Sebastian quelque part, mais rien, pas une seule trace de son majordome .

"Il ne serait quand même pas en mission ?" dit Ciel faiblement .

Tout à coup un nouvel éclair frappa le ciel dans un grand bruit, Ciel alors se précipita pour aller se cacher dans le lit de Sebastian . L'odeur de Sebastian l'enivra, le calment un peu, mais Ciel était tout même apeuré . Il se demandait où Sebastian pourrait être . Ciel se blottissait un peu plus dans les couvertures à chaque coup de tonnerre, et gémissait de peur, la voix tremblante, et son souffle sifflotant et irrégulier se faisait entendre dans l'éco de la chambre, surement dû à une crise d'asthme qui allait se présenter dû à la peur de l'enfant .Ciel sentit alors deux bras l'entourer et un corps chaud se coller contre son dos . Ciel, sachant déjà qui s'était, se crispa sur la surprise . Il n'osait absolument plus bouger .Son coeur s'emballait, et Ciel se sentait bientôt brûlant, se laissait fondre dans cette douce étreinte . C'était comme si tout c'était arrêté, il ne prêtait même plus attention à l'orage qui faisait tant de bruit . Maintenant la seule chose qu'il entendait c'était le bruit des froissures des draps dû au fait Sebastian resserrait son étreinte, et les petits grognements que faisait son majordome un peu endormi. Ciel se sentait vraiment perturbé par les événements, et il voulut se gifler lui-même pour son manque d'autorité envers Sebastian . Mais était-il vraiment en faute ? Fallait-il lui ordonner d'arrêter, alors que... Ciel se maudit d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'avoir failli penser à ce genre de chose... Le silence se cassa alors par la voix du comte qui resonna dans la pièce .

"Sebastian, arrête ça, veux-tu, depuis quand les domestiques enlacent leurs maîtres ?"

Il eut un silence comme réponse, et Ciel sentit tout à coup la chaleur le quitté, il se retourna alors vivement et il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui . Il se retrouvait seul, avec comme seule compagnie sa peur . Ciel paniqua légèrement, il ne voulait pas être seul .

"Sebastian ?" Aucune réponse...

Ciel se blottit en boule, il savait que Sebastian était partis . Il serra alors son oreiller contre lui à chaque fois qu'il y avait de la foudre . Il continua jusqu'à s'endormir .

* * *

Le lendemain Ciel était dans sa chambre . Sebastian y entra après avoir toqué et roula le chariot jusqu'à son lit . Il ouvrit les grands rideaux et souleva la couverture qu'il posa plié sur le lit . Ciel le regarda avec un regard amer, et quand Sebastian le remarqua il lui fit un sourire .

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas bocchan ?", Ciel secoua la tête négativement .

"Bien. Aujourd'hui je vous prépare du thé de Chine au jasmin, et comme accompagnement il y a des croissants au beurre, un crumble aux fraises, et des muffins au chocolat, que préférez-vous ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim, je veux juste du thé .", Sebastian le regarda intrigué, puis baissa la tête avec un air sérieux comme s'il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait .

"Très, ce sera comme vous voudrez." Ciel but alors son thé en silence, et quand il eut fini Sebastian se rapprocha pour l'habiller . Ciel déglutit et tourna la tête sur le côté quand son majordome commença à déboutonner sa chemise, mais il affichait un air neutre, il ne voulait certainement pas que Sebastian voit qu'il était perturbé à cause d'hier . Mais c'était une tache assez difficile, depuis ce qui s'était passé hier Ciel remarquait le moindre mouvement que faisait Sebastian, chaque contact entre lui et sa peau, chaque son de la voix de son majordome, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de constater avant . Ciel se sentait bête, lui le comte Phantomhive d'être déstabilisé par son majordome . Quand Sebastien eut fini, Ciel fut soulagé, il avait vraiment eu du mal à garder une expression sérieuse jusqu'à la fin . Maintenant que c'était passé, il regarda Sebastian avec son air froid habituel . Son majordome se retourna ne lui prétend aucune attention, Ciel n'aimant pas son attitude décida de le taquiner un peu .

"Alors Sebastian, on n'ose plus regarder son maître dans les yeux ." Ciel le regarda avec un sourire taquin, et Sebastian se retourna pour lui adresser un regard noir .

"Il m'a semblé comprendre hier que je ne devais pas me permettre certaines choses ." Sebastian se dirigea alors vers la porte prêt à sortir . Ciel paniqua quant à sa réaction il se sentait pour la première fois coupable envers son majordome, pourtant ce n'est pas les choses horribles qui lui a fait subir qui manque .

"Attends Sebastian !" Son majordome s'arrêta net ne se retournant pas pour autant, attendant la suite des événements .

"A propos d'hier...", Sebastian crispa sa main sur la poignée et lui répondit sèchement .

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne recommencerais plus, je suis désolé pour cet incident." Et Sebastian sortit de la pièce . Ciel était encore choqué par l'attitude de son majordome . Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse comme ça . Il avait donc l'intention de régler ça aujourd'hui . Ciel sortit alors à son tour de sa chambre pour aller à son bureau . En entrant il s'affala dans son grand fauteuil, et machinalement il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Undertaker . Réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire Ciel raccrocha le téléphone, que lui arrivait-il . Ciel alors sortit de son bureau, il savait que de toute façon il ne pourra pas se concentrer sur son travail aujourd'hui . Il commença ensuite à descendre les escaliers, pour finalement se diriger vers les cuisines, normalement un noble ne devrait pas se trouver là, mais Ciel voulait absolument voir Sebastian . Ciel se stoppa devant la porte n'osant pas la ouvrir, puis finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la poignée, mais elle était apparemment fermée . Ciel resta décontenancé . Il ouvrit la bouche, ayant l'intention de demander à Sebastian d'ouvrir la porte, mais il était paralysé, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'en était pas capable... Il avala sa salive, respira un grand coup, s'il ne le faisait pas il resterait là poiroter devant la porte, et quand Sebastian ouvrirait la porte il serait alors ridicule, il passa sa main sur son visage puis éleva la voix .

"Sebastian ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Ciel !" . Il eut un bruit de serrure puis la porte fut ouverte .

Ciel entra dans les cuisines et vit Sebastian qui était dos à lui en train de cuisiner . Il n'osait pas s'en approcher . Ciel cherchait quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouvait pas . Ce fut Sebastian qui parla le premier ce qui laissa Ciel stupéfait .

"Vous savez jeune maître, je sais très bien ce pour quoi vous êtes venue ici . Laissez- moi vous dire alors que je ne veux pas de votre compassion ou quoi que ce soit . Je ne suis pas triste ou quelque chose comme ça . Je n'ai donc pas besoins de ça ..." Sebastian marqua une pause permettant à Ciel de parler.

"Sebastian, tu m'en veux non ." Ciel regardait Sebastian avec le regard d'une biche égarée prête à pleurer . Sebastian se permit un sourire quelques secondes qui s'effaça rapidement .

"Me permettez-vous de vous parler franchement ?" Ciel hésita puis finalement donna son accord en hochant de la tête .

"Bien. A vrai dire, jeune maître, vous me fatiguer . Vous vous comportez comme un gamin et ça m'agace . " Ciel écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sebastian avec un air perdu . Sebastian passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'aimait pas voir Ciel comme ça...

"Très bien . Tu me considères donc comme un gamin ..." Ciel baissait la tête et parlait avec une voix grave et retenue . Ciel couru alors vers la porte ne supportant plus cette ambiance pesante . Sebastian le retenu avant qu'il parte .

"Ciel...!" Sebastian s'arrêta surpris lui-même de ce qu'il avait dit . Ciel, lui se retourna choqué d'avoir entendu son majordome l'appeler par son prénom .

"Trop bizarre ." Ciel ne savait même plus s'il devait rester ou partir. Sebastian attrapa son poignet .

"Ce serait mieux qu'on aille autre part pour discuter, Bocchan ." Sa voix était sérieuse, sans émotion . Ciel se contenta de hocher de la tête . Sebastian alors l'emmena dans sa chambre . Ciel fixait la main de son majordome qui tenait toujours son poignet . Ciel sentit son coeur battre . Sebastian ouvrit la porte et la referma rapidement . Quand Ciel fit entrer il posa son regard sur le lit . Cela lui rappela la nuit de l'orage . Il baissa alors la tête attendant que Sebastian parle . A vrai dire Sebastian ne savait pas trop quoi dire lui non plus . Mais le majordome se décida à parler .

"Monsieur, pourquoi hier vous n'avez pas voulu que je vous prenne dans mes bras ?" Sebastian était maintenant adossé à son armoire et regardait Ciel dans les yeux .

"Cela ne te regarde en aucune manière..." Ciel s'essaya sur le lit . Sebastian lui adressa un regard noir, il était énervé .

"Je crois qu'au contraire cela me concerne particulièrement" . Ciel regarda Sebastian intrigué, décidément il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui . Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise . Sebastian soupira .

"Vous avez peur de moi maintenant ?" . Ciel baissa les yeux, pour la première fois il sentait qu'il ne maitrisait pas la situation, et cela le terrifiait, c'est vrai...

"Eh bien, si j'avais su qu'une simple étreinte vous mettrais dans cet état..." Ciel ne répondit pas, il attendait la suite, il n'avait pas envie de parler .

"Vous pouvez me dire vos raisons jeunes maître . Je ne vous en voudrais pas ." Sebastian se tourna vers Ciel avec espoir que celui-ci ouvre la bouche . Mais son maître restait muet .

"**Mais parlez bon sang !**" Sebastian s'énerva, il n'aimait pas les monologues . Ciel surpris de l'agressivité de son majordome sentit son coeur s'affoler .

"Tait toi ! Ne parle pas comme ça a ton maître !" . Sebastian passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis regarda Ciel avec un regard amer . Puis il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvra à la grande surprise de Ciel .

"Allez-y ! Vous pouvez sortir, discuter avec vous ne serviraient à rien..." Ciel regarda Sebastian avec un regard désemparé .

"Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine !" Ciel voyant que de toute façon il ne pourrait rien faire maintenant, il avança alors vers la porte, il lança un dernier regard à Sebastian puis sortit de la pièce . Quand il fut sorti, il se maudit lui-même de s'être comporté ainsi, que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu répondre à la question de Sebastian ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ? Pourquoi était-il resté muet ? Ciel ne savait plus ou il en était . Au final cette histoire ce n'était rien... Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle était grave à ses yeux...Ciel alla alors à son bureau refléchir en attendant l'heure de manger ...

* * *

Ciel regardait les propositions de contrat étalé sur son bureau, rien d'intéressant... De toute façon, Ciel se disait que peu importe ce qu'il aurait devant les yeux, seul Sebastian l'interesserait . Ciel savait qu'il devait se reprendre, un Phantomhive ne devrait pas penser à son domestique avant son travail . Ciel savait d'autant plus que de toute façon ce n'est pas en pensant à Sebastian que sa situation allait s'arranger . Il fallait plutôt réfléchir à un moyen de se réconcilier avec lui . Tout à coup il se demanda pourquoi il tenait tant à se réconcilier avec son majordome . Après tout ce n'était qu'un domestique . Oui mais non, Sebastian n'était pas qu'un seul domestique, c'était le démon qui lui avait sauvé sa vie, celui qui accomplirait sa vengeance, il était donc normal qu'il ait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux du comte . Mais Ciel savait très bien qu'il s'agissait aussi d'autre chose ; quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer faute de son orgueil . Ciel souffla, son esprit s'embrouillait, il ne savait pas quoi faire . Il posa alors vaguement son regard sur la pièce . Sur son bureau se trouvait une photo de lui et sa fiancée dans un cadre que lui avait donné Lizzy, il le prit dans ses mains puis le retourna pour y retirer la photo . Mais quand il la retira il remarqua qu'un papier était glissé dans le cadre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant . Ciel le retira et le lit, c'était Lizzy qui lui avait écrit pourquoi elle l'aimait tant, mais pour une fois c'était résonné . Une phrase frappa Ciel particulièrement "dit Ciel tu as déjà pensé à quelqu'un de tous les jours, espérant sa moindre visite, se réjouissant de rire avec lui, vouloir le voir tous les jours mais que tu n'y arrive pas car tu ne veux pas paraître ridicule et surtout que tu as cette personne dans tes bras ça te fait tout bizarre et ton coeur bat tellement fort que tu en as mal ." Ciel se disait que c'était exactement sa situation avec Sebastian il lut alors la suite " et bien vois-tu c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, Ciel, c'est de l'amour !" Ciel crut se dégouter lui-même en lisant le derniers mot . Lui amoureux de Sebastian ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ... Ciel s'arrêta quelques secondes et décida d'y réfléchir calmement en essayant de raisonner objectivement . Mais plus il essayait d'être objectif et plus il se rendait compte qu'il y avait toutes les raisons qu'il soit amoureux de son majordome . Il était beau, intélligent, parfait en faite, il était la tentation même, il l'avais sauvé et c'était la seule personne ne qui il avait confiance . Il déglutit, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi il était tant impliqué dans cette histoire, ce pour quoi il n'arrivait plus à parler en ce moment à Sebastian . Ciel se prit la tête dans les mains, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.. Il soupira puis réfléchit à nouveau à un moyen de se réconcilier avec Sebastian . Mais Ciel ne faisait que penser à son amour pour Sebastian . Tout ça à cause du fichu cadeau de Lizzy, il regarda ce cadre avec un air furieux, il le prit puis le jeta violemment au sol.

"SALETE DE CADEAUX POURRIS !" Ciel était tellement énervé qu'il en était jusqu'à dire des gros mots . Le jeune maître se convainquait qu'il ne pouvait pas être sous le charme de Sebastian, après tout c'était un démon, qui plus est un domestique, et en plus il était plus vieux que lui, et enfin cerise sur le gâteau c'était un homme ! Ciel se calma puis laissa ses pensées de côté, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse plutôt à un moyen de se réconcilier avec son majordome . Mais il ne trouvait rien ...

* * *

Ciel se détendit un peu . Il sortit ensuite de son bureau ne supportant plus cette atmosphère confiné ... Ciel se balada alors dans son manoir et découvrit de nouvelles pièces, il était content cela l'apaisait un peu . Son manoir était si vaste, à un moment il se trouvait dans un immense couloir presque sans fin . Il se mit alors à courir s'amusant de regarder tous les tableaux défilé devant ses yeux . Puis il se cogna contre quelqu'un arrêtant sa course et le faisant tomber à terre . Ciel leva les yeux, et vit son majordome posté en face de lui .

"Monsieur, il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs ..." Sebastian l'aida à ce relevé, et Ciel frémit à ce contact . Quand il fut relevé il regarda son majordome dans les yeux .

"Monsieur ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? " . Ciel se demanda pourquoi il fallait que son majordome soit si parfait ...

"Dis, Sebastian c'est quoi ton défaut ?" Ciel eut un regard si mignon et si triste lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, que Sebastian en eut mal au coeur ...

"Eh bien... Hier je vous ai pris dans mes bras ." . Ciel ne répondit pas à sa question, de toute façon il n'avait rien à répondre . Ces défauts n'étaient même pas des défauts ! Ciel se sentit las tout à coup ...Il se réfugia alors dans les bras de Sebastian .

"**Jeune maître...**" Sebastian ne savait pas pourquoi Ciel venait dans ses bras . Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui ne voulait pas ce geste justement ?

"**Ne faite pas quelque chose que vous regretteriez !**" Sebastian se voulait autoritaire, mais Ciel ne l'écoutait plus... Il continuait de serrer la chemise de Sebastian contre lui . Sebastian le porta alors l'amenant jusqu'à son lit .

* * *

Ciel se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda Sebastian qui se trouvait juste devant son lit .

"Pourquoi tu m'a enmener à mon lit ? Je ne suis pas malade !" Sebastian lui adressa un regard noir .

"Si vous n'êtes pas malade, pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ?" Ciel soupira puis devant Sebastian il commenca à se dévétir .

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?" Quand il fut entierement nu Ciel regarda Sebastian avec un air bizarre .

"Je me dehabille, ça se voit non ?" Sebastian n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude de Ciel en ce moment .

"**Monsieur, je vous demanderais d'adopter une attitude correcte !**" Sebastian avait maintenant haussé le ton faisant resonner sa voix dans toute la pièce, et cela énervait Ciel .

"**Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Monsieur je prend dans les bras !**" Sebastian s'énerva vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus .

"**Quoi ? Et c'est qui, qui tout à l'heure m'a enlacé ? Hein monsieur Phantomhive ?**" Si Sebastian avait appellé Ciel par son nom de famille, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être énervé, enfin c'était ce que pensait le comte .

"**Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil ! Toi tu n'est qu'un domestique !**" Les mots employés par son maître fit mal à Sebastian . Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, et Ciel eu un remord quant à ses paroles un peu trop dur .

"Très bien, vous avez raison . Je ne suis qu'un simple domestique, dans ce cas il n'y à aucune raison à ce que je reste ici ..." . Ciel soupira et se levant sur son lit il tendit sa main pour attraper la main de son majordome .

"Sebastian attend !" . Sebastian s'arrêta, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers Ciel .

"Quel est le problème jeune maître ?" . Ciel eut le regard vide l'espace d'une seconde puis plongea son regard dans celui de Sebastian .

"Sebastian, je..." . Ciel n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot, il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait . A vrai dire il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait tant dire . Peut être "je t'aime" ? Non...Ciel laissa tomber sa main sur le lit, relachant le poignet de Sebastian . Sebastian soupira .

"Jeune maître...Inutile de jouer ce jeu avec moi ." . Ciel regarda supris Sebastian .

"**Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?**" . Ciel détourna le regard . Il se demandait pourquoi Sebastian lui posait des questions auquel lui même ne savait pas répondre ...Ciel soupira puis regarda Sebastian avec un air grave .

"Je veux tuer tout ceux qui ont osé salir le nom de Phantomhive ." .Ciel savait que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun rapport . Sebastian ne souriait même pas contrairement aux autres fois et cela pertubait Ciel .

"Je me suis mal exprimé peut être . Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?". Ciel ne pouvait détourné sa question desormais . Il leva son regard sur Sebastian puis se demanda la ce qu'il aurait le plus envie de faire . Ses joues prirent des teintes rosés en pensant à ses idées...Décidement, en ce moment il se comportait comme indigne d'un comte . Mais quelque part, quel était la difference entre le fait qu'il soit avec Lizzy ou bien avec Sebastian ? Ciel savait quel était la difference, mais il ne voulait pas se l'admettre . Il se contenta de regarder Sebastian son esprit s'évadant sur ses réels envies...

"Monsieur, vous compter me regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la soirée ou bien allez-vous me répondre ?" . Ciel tiqua quant à la réflexion de Sebastian . Mais il devait avouer que quelque part il avait raison . Ciel regarda l'heure sur son horloge, il était déjà 23h30, normalement il devrait être couché depuis longtemps . S'il venait à avoir une attitude bizarre il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue . Ciel se maudit sa de penser comme ça, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir . Il se leva alors debout sur son lit pour être à la même hauteur que Sebastian puis il passa ses bras autour de son cou . Le regard d'incompréhension de Sebastian le mit mal à l'aise, surtout que leur visage était très près . Les yeux de Ciel s'affolaient bougeant à une vitesse folle . Comme si ses pupilles tremblaient...Ayant son visage près de celui de Sebastian, ses envies déplacé montèrent le faisant trembler et frémirent . Ciel savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, que de toute façon il le ferait peu importe sa conscience qui lui disait de tout stopper au plus vite . Ciel se perdant dans ce regard si intimidant, il se rapprocha lentement . Une fois commencer, il ne savait qu'il continuerait jusqu'a la fin . Surement parce que ce qu'il s'est trop longtemps retenu . Ciel hésita puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian . La sensation était indescriptible, c'était brûlant, glacé, doux, piquant . C'est comme si toute son âme s'était concentré uniquement dans ses lèvres le faisant frisonner jusqu'au plus profond de son corps . Il n'en voulait plus, tellement plus... Il se recula laissant ses lèvres glisser sur celles de Sebastian, puis osa regarder la réaction de son majordome . Quand il vit ses yeux rouges, il n'avait pas pu lire ses émotions, il avait juste été hypnotisé par ce regard brûlant lui donnant envie de recommencer son acte . Ciel ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ses lèvres tremblant, il le savait, il avait envie d'embrasser Sebastian à pleine bouche, et rien qu'a cette idée son corps n'était plus contrôlé . Ciel voulait tout de Sebastian maintenant mais il savait que pour l'avoir entièrement ce serait long, cela le rendait fou . Ciel n'en pouvant plus il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian goûtant à nouveau à cette sensation si bonne, si...les mots ne venaient plus... Ciel embrassait Sebastian en essayant à chacun d'entrer le plus possible sa langue dans la bouche de Sebastian . Puis quand celle-ci s'ouvrie enfin Ciel eut envie de gémir ? Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, comme s'il respirait enfin, juste après avoir été étouffé . Ciel se rapprocha du corps de Sebastian le plus possible . Il laissait sa langue s'enrouler autour de celle de Sebastian, l'attirant vers lui . Il passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux de Sebastian dans lesquelles il renferma ses poings . Tout à coup Ciel sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui . Son ventre papillonna, et son corps le brûlait là où se trouvaient les bras de Sebastian . Tout à coup Ciel sentit que Sebastian prit part à baiser . Ciel ne savait plus raisonner, tout c'était effacé dans son esprit . Il aurait presque pu pleurer, tellement, tellement c'était... Ciel serrait très fort ses deux bras autour du cou de son majordome . La pièce était alors remplis de bruit de frottement, de bruit humide, et quelques faibles gémissements... Ciel emporta ensuite Sebastian dans sa chute sur lit . Sebastian alors se retrouva au-dessus de Ciel . En sentant le poids de son majordome sur lit, Ciel savait qu'il commençait à passer aux choses sérieuses . Sebastian glissa jusqu'au cou de Ciel pour y déposer un léger baiser, qui fit frémir son maître jusqu'au plus profond . Sebastian déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de son jeune maître qui gémissait des petits cris aigus . Puis Ciel leva la tête de Sebastian par les cheveux en le regardant, sa vue était brouillée, hormis là où se trouvait Sebastian .

"Deshabille toi ..." . Sa voix était essoufflée et aiguë . Sebastian alors s'asseya sur son maître et tout en le regardant dans les yeux il se deshabilla ... Ciel sentit son esprit divagué lorsqu'il vit Sebastian nue . Sebastian posa ses mains sur les joues de Ciel et l'embrassa . Ciel sentit alors au niveau de son bas-ventre un frottement brûlant . Ciel sentit alors tout le plaisir remonter en lui, lui faisant ôter des gémissants... Ciel se sentait brûlé sur place... Il s'accrochait à Sebastian, il voulait que cela continue . Il referma ses jambes autour du bassin de Sebastian, il le voulait si près, cela rendant ce frottement tellement plus intense . En entendant Sebastian soupirer de plaisir, Ciel eut comme un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos . Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus fort, voire même brutaux . Ciel se laissait lentement consumer... Toutes ses forces le quittaient, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait que gémir ... Tout à coup se fut comme si tout le plaisir s'était cumulé puis avait explosé à ce moment précis... Ciel soupira, gémit, il se sentait comme libérer. Ciel regarda au-dessus de lui, mais son majordome n'était plus là... Était-ce un rêve ? Ciel se leva brusquement regardant autour de lui, puis il vit son majordome se diriger vers la salle de bain .

"Sebastian où vas-tu ?" . Son majordome ne voulait pas se retourner, mais il se permit de regarder Ciel malgré tout .

"Monsieur, nous sommes déjà allez trop loin... On ne peut pas se permettant d'aller plus loin encore..." . Ciel essaya de lever, mais ses jambes tremblaient trop . L'orgasme qui avait eu avait pris toutes ses forces .

"Sebastian... Pourquoi ?" . Ciel aurait presque eu envie de pleurer . S'arrêter là c'était presque atroce... Ciel se tenait à son lit pour ne pas tomber, il ne sentait plus ses jambes . Sebastian se retourna avec un regard désolé .

"Monsieur, vous êtes trop jeune, regarder dans quel état je vous ai mis déjà, si on va plus loin..." Sebastian ne termina pas sa phrase et rentra directement dans la salle de bain . Ciel prit sur lui et le suivie jusqu'à la salle de bain . Sebastian s'était précipiter prendre une douche brûlante . Ciel s'assit par terre, se relaxant grâce à la vapeur chaude qui emplissait maintenant toute la pièce .

"Dis Sebastian, c'est quand que je pourrais aller plus loin avec toi ?" Il eut un silence, Sebastian avait surpris par la question de Ciel .

"Dans quelques années surement ..." . Ciel eut un sentiment amer en lui . Il devrait attendre quelques années pour pouvoir enfin... Ciel s'énerva .

"DANS QUELQUES ANNEES, JE SERAIS DEJA MORT !" . Ciel se recroquevilla sur lui-même . Sebastian se sentit quelque peu coupable . Il soupira .

"Dans ce cas ce sera votre dernière volonté alors ..." . Ciel eut envie de l'étrangler à ce moment précis .

"Ma dernière volonté ? Non moi j'en ai envie maintenant !" . Sebastian se dit que son maître était vraiment têtu .

"Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'a me l'ordonné ." . Ciel sentit son coeur se resserrer, non il ne voulait pas ordonner à Sebastian de faire ça... Le voir bouger au-dessus de lui le regard vide ce serait horrible...

"Si je te l'ordonne ce ne sera pas pareil..." . Ciel ne savait plus quoi faire . La seule chose qu'il avait tant désiré Sebastian le lui avait enlevé . Ciel resta alors assit par terre, la tête dans ses genoux . Tout à coup Sebastian sortit de la douche et Ciel le regard avec un regard de détresse . Son regard semblait triste et désemparé . Sebastian ne sut pas quoi faire... Ciel se leva alors se réfugiant dans les bras de Sebastian . Son majordome se permit alors de le serrer contre lui . Ciel sentait que ses envies refaisaient surface, mais il devait les contrôler .

"Par contre, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras..." . Ciel trouvait tant de chose injuste... Ciel voulait tant de son majordome...

"Les enfants ont besoin de câlin ..." . Ciel se sentit comme humilié suite à la phrase de Sebastian...

"Je ne suis pas un enfant Sebastian ..." . Les yeux de Ciel reflétaient sa colère . Cet air fâché n'allait pas bien sur son visage d'enfant .

"Monsieur, vous l'êtes, vous avez 13 ans !" . Ciel eut envie de tapper Sebastian, il lui en voulait tellement...Mais à la fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le frapper, il se sentait si faible...

"Un enfant ferait ça peut être ." . Ciel commençait à descendre vers le bas et Sebastian compris ce qu'il voulait faire . Sebastian l'arrêta alors le soulevant du sol pour le porter dans ses bras .

"Monsieur, ne faites pas ce genre de chose..." . Ciel ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire . Il avait le regard vide . Sebastian le porta alors, sortit de la salle de bain puis le déposa alors sur son lit et caressa doucement ses cheveux .

"Monsieur, il est tard, vous devriez vous coucher..." . Ciel alors le retenu alors par le bras .

"Sebastian, dors avec moi !" . Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou pas . Si jamais Ciel venait à se frotter contre lui, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir longtemps...

"Jeune maitre..." . Ciel lui fit une tête de chien battu, espérant l'amadouer ... Mais Sebastian à contre coeur refusa sa demande .

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me le permettent..." . Sebastian alors souffla sur les bougies et sortit de la pièce, laissant seul Ciel dans le noir . Ciel était dans son lit qui avait encore conservé la chaleur de Sebastian . C'était comme tourné le couteau dans la plaie . Ciel n'en pouvait plus... Il voulait son majordome auprès de lui...Ciel alors se leva de son lit pour aller rejoindre son majordome dans sa chambre . Ciel arpentait les couloirs sombres, il avait l'impression maintenant de connaître ce chemin par coeur... Quand il fut enfin arrivé devant la chambre de Sebastian, Ciel ouvrit la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible . Puis il essaya de se glisser dans le lit sans se faire remarquer . Mais Sebastian sentit son lit s'affaiser légèrement sous le poids .

"Jeune maître, ne m'obligez pas à vous chasser de ma chambre...". Sebastian sentit alors la marque du pacte le brûler . Il se retourna alors vers Ciel .

"Sebastian... Je serais sage, je te le promets, alors s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à utiliser le pacte pour pouvoir rester ici ..." . La voix de Ciel avait un léger trémolo, Ciel voulait pleurer mais il n'avait plus de larmes depuis longtemps... Sebastian hésita, mais il voyait que son maître était désespéré alors il prit Ciel dans ses bras le laissant dormir contre son torse . Ciel se sentit apaisé et s'endormit très vite...

* * *

Le lendemain Ciel était dans son lit, en se réveillant il espérait qu'hier n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il pourrait coucher avec Sebastian sans avoir besoin de lui demander . Ciel regarda l'heure sur la pendule, il était déjà 6h57, Sebastian n'allait pas tarder...Ciel se posa dans son lit puis il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte . Ciel se méprisa, son coeur battait trop vite . Sebastian ouvrit les rideaux en grand, laissant la lumière du soleil envahirent la pièce . Ciel eut un réveil brutal, qui le ramena à la réalité . Hier ce n'était pas un rêve, son majordome ne voulait pas allez plus loin, ni même recommencer . Ciel se reprit alors en main, c'était un Phantomhive tout de même .

"Sebastian, quel est mon emploi du temps aujourd'hui ?" . Ciel s'était assis sur le lit, attendant que Sebastian l'habille et lui apporte son déjeuner .

"Il n'y a rien ne prévus pour aujourd'hui ." Ciel crut rêver, s'il n'y avait rien de prévu, alors qu'est ce qu'il ferait .

"Sebastian, tu plaisantes . Tu vas me dire qu'aujourd'hui je ne vais rien faire ." . Sebastian soupira, son maître était difficile niveau caractère, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il prenne bien son initiative .

"Monsieur, aujourd'hui nous allons parler, et vous ne travaillerez pas tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée ." . Ciel regarda surpris Sebastian . Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça . Ciel était déjà fatigué rien qu'a pensé à cette longue et pénible discussion, alors puisqu'il le voyait comme un gamin, autant se comporter comme un gamin . Ciel se leva alors puis alla près de la porte, puis l'ouvrit . Il se retourna alors vers Sebastian .

"Avant ça, il faudra m'attraper !" . Ciel se mit à rire, puis il courra laissant son majordome seul dans sa chambre . Sebastian resta quelques minutes sur place, il ne savait pas comment réagir, son maître venait après tout de fuir en pyjama dans son manoir . Sebastian alors se leva lassablement puis se mit à la recherche de Ciel . Ciel en avait profité pour se cacher dans le lit de Sebastian, entièrement nu, il avait laissé son pyjama dans la cuisine pour induire en erreur Sebastian . Son majordome quant à lui, il continuait de le chercher essayant d'utiliser le pacte, puis quand il passa près de la cuisine, il vit sa chemise de nuit de par terre . Sebastian se rapprocha puis la ramassa . Il regarda les alentours, se faisant berner par le plan stupide de Ciel . Puis ne sentant pas sa présence dans les environs Sebastian abandonna ce secteur . Après tout son maître était intelligent, il avait dû faire ça pour l'induire en erreur . Sebastian alors se dirigea en fonction du pacte, puis il se retrouva alors dans les couloirs des chambres des domestiques . Sebastian réfléchit, puis quand il eut fini, il en était sûr, Ciel étaient à tous les coups dans son lit . Sebastian se dirigea alors en vitesse à sa chambre . Quand Ciel entendit le bruit de la porte, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le retrouve aussi vite . Paniquant légèrement, il agissa spontanément .

* * *

Sebastian entra puis posa son regard sur le lit . Son maître à sa grande surprise n'y était pas . Il sentait pourtant qu'il n'était pas loin . Sebastian regarda partout mais il ne le trouvait pas, il commençait à s'agacer . Puis tout à coup il entendit son maître qui toussait jusqu'à s'en étouffer . Il se retourna alors, faisant face alors à son armoire . Il ne l'avait pas vérifié, puisque à l'intérieur il y avait plein de chat, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son maître s'y aurait caché . Sebastian ouvrit en grand son armoire, il aurait normalement dû être paniqué devant cette vision, mais au contraire il était comme attendri . Ciel souffrant atrocement, tous les chats s'étaient réunis autour de lui, pensant lui apporter de l'aide . Sebastian alors souleva Ciel, et le porta ensuite dans ses bras . Il enferma ensuite à contre coeur tous les chats dans l'armoire . Il se retourna ensuite vers Ciel qui toussaie .

"Monsieur..." Sebastián se retourna vers Ciel et lui assena un regard autoritaire .

"Depuis quand vous vous comportez comme un enfant ?" . Ciel rigola nerveusement puis regarda Sebastian avec toute la froideur qu'il avait en lui .

"Surement depuis que tu me traites en tant que telles !" . Sebastian soupira, puis se prit la tête dans les mains .

"Jeune maître... Ne me cherchez pas s'il vous plaît..." . Sebastian releva la tête et jeta son regard sur Ciel qui se sentit très mal à l'aise . Mais le jeune comte ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant .

"Parce que maintenant c'est moi qui te cherche Sebastian ? N'oublie pas qui tu es ! Ici c'est moi le maître !" . Ciel croisa les jambes et pencha la tête attendant que Sebastian parle .

"Monsieur, n'oubliez pas que je reste un démon . Même si je suis votre majordome, ma patience à des limites ." . Ciel ria, il se leva et ouvrit la commode du démon pour y prendre une chemise qu'il prit pour couvrir sa nudité . Puis il se retourna vers son majordome .

"Alors tu serais prêt à trahir notre contrat parce que je suis un peu trop arrogant, mais couchez avec moi alors ça dépasse tes compétences . Sebastian je veux la vérité et maintenant !" . Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel sans dire un mot, Ciel un peu gêné il se retourna face à la commode de Sebastian passant sa main sur les vêtements pliés à la perfection .

"Évidemment j'aurais dû m'attendre au fait que tu ne me dises rien ! Enfin bon, faut croire qu'y a que mon âme qui est intéressante à tes yeux ..." . Ciel froissait les tissus, donnant alors du travail supplémentaire à Sebastian, Ciel essayait de cacher sa colère . Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et déposa un baiser dans son cou . Ciel sous la surprise laissa échapper un gémissement aigu . Ciel sentit alors les mains de Sebastian s'affairer sur ses cuisses dénudées, il sentait son corps s'affoler et son ventre papillonné . Justement une des mains de Sebastian commençait à remonter en caressant son ventre . Ciel sentit ses forces l'abandonner . Ciel sentit alors une boule lui remonter dans la gorge . Il savait déjà que Sebastian n'irait pas plus loin, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même ...

"Sebastian... Arrête !" . Sebastian esquissa un léger rire et sa main se trouvant sur la cuisse de son jeune maître remonta jusqu'à ses fesses . Ciel sentit son coeur se nouer . Trop de sensation le submergeait, jamais dans toute sa vie il avait ressenti tant d'émotion . Il le savait, il était amoureux de Sebastian . Et il devait avouer que cela le dépassait, non cela l'énervait . Il se sentait humilié .

"Sebastian, arrête..." . Sebastian déposa de nouveau des baisers dans le cou du jeune comte . Ciel se raidit, Sebastian n'était pas un diable pour rien...

"ARRÊTE !" . Ciel avait haussé sa voix . C'était la seule solution apparemment .

"Que voulez-vous que j'arrête jeune maître ?" . Ciel savait très bien que Sebastian le prenait pour un idiot .

"Sebastian je veux que tu arrêtes tes caresses déplacées !" . Sebastian soupira et retira ses mains dur corps de Ciel . Le comte avait l'impression de ne jamais connue d'aussi grand froid .

"Je croyais que ce que vous vouliez, c'était une nuit avec moi, non ." . Ciel se raidit, puis serra ses poings . Il se retourna pris les mains de Sebastian dans les siennes, puis baissa la tête .

"Sebastian, tu veux bien coucher avec moi ?" . La voix de Ciel tremblante trahisait sa tristesse coincée dans sa gorge .

"My lord, on peut faire comme hier si vous le souhaité ..." . Sebastian caressait les mains de Ciel entre les siennes .

"Sebastian... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux !" . Ciel gardait la tête baissé vers le sol .

"Monsieur, je vous ai déjà qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'aller plus loin !" . Ciel serra alors très fort les doigts de Sebastian les broyant presque . Puis lentement il les lâcha . Ciel alors se leva sur la pointe des pieds puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian . Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres . Il faisait lentement glisser ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian avant d'ouvrir la bouche en tremblant, puis il se rapprocha pour embrasser Sebastian à pleine bouche . Ciel sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir alors que leurs deux langues se caressaient, Ciel s'accrochait désespérément aux cheveux de Sebastian . Le majordome avait une main posée dans le dos de Ciel, tandis que l'autre caressait sa nuque . C'était comme s'il se dévorait mutuellement la bouche sans jamais pouvoir assouvir leurs faims . Ciel sentit ensuite les mains de Sebastian glissé dans son dos le faisant brûler intérieurement . Ciel alors commença à l'emmener vers le lit la fièvre lui montant à la tête . Sebastian se laissa ensuite tomber sur le matelas surplombant Ciel . Son majordome lui caressa la joue en le regardant dans les yeux . Ciel machinalement commençait à déshabiller Sebastian, ses mains tremblant sous l'excitation . Au début Sebastian hésita puis finalement il déboutonna la chemise de Ciel comme il avait l'habitude de faire . Ciel frissonna quand il sentit les mains de Sebastian sur son torse, il ne maitrisait déjà plus son corps . Ciel voulait juste ce laisser fondre entre les bras de Sebastian . Sebastian était à présent torse nu allongé sur Ciel . Quand le comte vit Sebastian qui le surplombait, son corps musclé, Ciel savait alors ce qu'il voulait vraiment . Il voulait coucher avec Sebastian jusqu'à en avoir mal, peu importe le fait que cette idée soit indigne de son rang, sale, ou même inconcevable, son esprit ne savait déjà plus raisonner . Seules ses envies l'importaient, ce que l'être humain pouvait être faible... Ciel continuait d'embrasser Sebastian ses mains s'enroulant dans ses cheveux . Sebastian voulant se rapprocher de Ciel pour approfondir le baiser, avança son corps, mais cela ne faisait que des frottements entre lui et Ciel les faisant frémir . Ciel poussait des petits gémissements très aigus excitant Sebastian au plus haut point . Celui-ci alors se frottait fortement contre Ciel appuyant le plus possible . Ciel sentit alors une sensation si..., c'était la meilleure chose qu'il connaît . Son bas-ventre le brûlait, ses mains en tremblaient tellement c'était bon...

"Ah..." . Ciel ne cessait de gémir, Sebastian sentait qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps et cela lui faisait peur . Si Ciel continuait de gémir ainsi il ne sait pas s'il se retiendra bien longtemps . Ciel et Sebastian se libérèrent alors le souffle court . Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui allait se passer après... Ciel leva alors les yeux vers Sebastian le regard brumeux . Sebastian resta à le regarder sans rien faire . Puis finalement Ciel se rapprocha de Sebastian commençant à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, Sebastian sentie quelque chose de dangereux s'animer en lui . Il enleva alors les petites mains trop proches d'un endroit trop sensible de son corps . Ciel le regarda avec incompréhension . Sebastian ne voulait donc toujours pas le faire... Ciel alors regarda Sebastian avec un regard noir .

"Sebastian... Fait moi l'amour..." . Sebastian passa sa main dans les cheveux et soupira .

"Monsieur, ce que l'on vient de faire ne vous a pas suffi déjà ." . Ciel contracta sa mâchoire, il ne voulait pas en rester là .

"Non . Sebastian prend moi tout de suite !" . Sebastian alors prit Ciel dans ses bras, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux . Puis il le prit par les épaules l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux .

"Monsieur, vous voulez vraiment avoir mal . Parce que si vous me demandez de faire ça, une fois que je serais en vous je ne pourrais me retenir, vous aurez très mal, vraiment mal tellement je risque d'être brutal . Il est même possible que je sois odieux . Voulez-vous briser la confiance qui règne entre nous, en vous faisant violer par le démon que je suis ? Vous voulez vraiment voir la folie dans mes yeux quand je serais au-dessus de vous ? Voulez-vous me voir dans vos nouveaux cauchemars où vous faites violer ? Si jamais si vous m'en voulez vous appellerez qui la nuit quand vous aurez peur ? " . Ciel ouvrit la bouche puis le referma . Il ne pouvait plus parler . La raison pour laquelle Sebastian ne voulait pas coucher avec lui était vraiment horrible .

"Pourquoi ? Et le contrat ? Tu ne pourrais pas me faire du mal, si ?" . Ciel regardait Sebastian droit dans les yeux avec un regard inquiet . Sebastian soupira et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Ciel s'en rendre compte . Ciel ne dit rien, il aimait bien quand Sebastian le touchait, surtout qu'il n'avait pas ses gants sur lui .

"Disons que quand un démon couche un humain, dès qu'il est en lui, il ressent toutes les effluves de son âme, ça rend n'importe quel démon fou, surtout dans mon cas avec votre âme ..." . Rien que d'y penser Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Ciel .

"Et bien moi, je suis prêt à courir le risque, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps ! " . Sebastian étant excédé il cria sur Ciel sans le vouloir .

"**Mais vous croyez quoi . Moi aussi je ne rêve que de ça ! Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne me suis pas imaginé vous faire l'amour . C'est aussi dur pour moi ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de ne penser qu'à vous**" . En entendant les propos de Sebastian, Ciel ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser . Mais le fait que son majordome lui crie dessus en le traitant d'égoïste avait été assez pour le mettre en colère .

"Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu me fais marriner, que tu m'empêche de coucher avec toi, alors que moi je ne veux que ça . Peu importe comment ça se passe . Et après c'est toi qui parles d'égoïsme ! Si tu as tant que ça envie de me baiser, et bien qu'est ce que tu attends ." . Ciel se sentit alors renversé sur le lit par Sebastian . Quand il vit Sebastian défaire sa ceinture il paniqua .

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" . Les yeux des Ciel juraient sa peur . Ciel était en effet terrorisé, il devait bien l'admettre .

"Eh bien je crois que vous vouliez que l'on fasse l'amour, ce n'est plus le cas ." . Ciel regarda Sebastian avec incompréhension .

"Si, mais pas dans ces conditions... Pas en étant fâché avec toi, et pas parce que tu te sens obligé..." . Sebastian rit, il s'attendait un peu trop à ce que Ciel réagisse comme ça . Il se leva alors près de la porte .

"Désolé, je dois prendre l'air..." . Sebastian sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte . Quand il vit les domestiques le regarder avec inquiétude et incompréhension, il réalisa qu'il venait de sortir de sa chambre et non celle de Ciel, et qu'en plus il était torse nu, la ceinture défaite et la braguette grande ouverte . Effectivement ça pouvait prêter à confusion, enfin plutôt à la vérité en fait .

"Que faite vous là, vous devriez être à votre travail !" . Sebastian leur adressa un regard sévère leurs faisant oubliez leurs questions, enfin sauf à Finny qui était trop curieux .

"On a entendu le maître crier alors on est monté . Qu'est-ce qui sa passe Sebastian ?" . Sebastian rit . Le maître crié . Non mais ses cris ne ressemblaient mais alors vraiment pas à des cris de détresse, à part peut-être la détresse de se faire...quand Sebastian réalisa comment il pensait de son maître il voulut se frapper . Cela ne lui ressemblait pas...

"Le maître est juste un peu capricieux, il en demande trop donc nous nous sommes un peu enflammé, mais ne vous inquiétez pour ça ." Bardoy regarda alors Sebastian puis sa chambre .

"Le maitre est dans votre chambre ." . La bêtise de Bardoy énervait au plus haut point Sebastian .

"Oui il est dans ma chambre ." . Bardoy regarda alors Sebastian avec un air choqué .

"Donc il est dans votre chambre, alors que vous venez de sortir de celle ci torse nu, la braguette grande ouverte ." . Bardoy avait de la colère dans la voix, et Sebastian vu ou est-ce qu'il voulait en venir .

"Vous pensez tout de même pas que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec le jeune maître ." . Sebastian leur adressa un regard qui leur fit prendre peur .

"Euh, non, on ne penserait pas à des choses pareilles, c'est juste que ça prête à confusion..." . Sebastian soupira puis regarda sa montre puis sa chambre et enfin reposa son regard sur les domestiques .

"Bon retournez au travail ! Et aussi, aujourd'hui ne venez pas me deranger j'ai des choses importantes à régler !" Les domestiques hochèrent de la tête en approbation puis ils partirent continuer leur travail . Sebastian soupira puis rentra dans sa chambre . Ciel était allongé nu sur son lit le regardant avec un regard brumeux . Sebastian ferma les yeux et contracta la mâchoire essayant de se calmer, et de se contrôler... Puis il les rouvrit avec un regard froid . Il alla vers sa commode puis prit une chemise . Il s'approcha de Ciel puis lui releva le dos .

"Il vaudrait mieux vous rhabiller jeune maître ." . Ciel ne voulait vraiment pas s'habiller . Il prit la chemise puis la jeta par terre . Sebastian soupira de nouveau fatigué par l'entêtement de son jeune maître et s'asseya las sur son lit . Ciel alors se rapprocha de Sebastian, s'asseya sur son bassin puis passa ses bras autour de son cou .

"Jeune maitre..." . Ciel lui coupa alors la parole .

"Sebastian, qu'est-ce qui passe ?" . Ciel regardait Sebastian avec un air dur .

"Monsieur vous êtes assis sur mes genoux, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça !" . Ciel alors se pencha puis commença à embrasser le cou de Sebastian tout en caressant son torse puis il faisait exprès de venir gémir près de l'oreille de Sebastian .

"Jeune maître, je rêve ou vous essayer de me chauffer ?" . Ciel ignora complètement la question continuant son manège, Sebastian pris ça alors pour un oui . Tout à coup il sentit Ciel qui commençait à embrasser son torse, il se doutait pas mal de la suite .

"Monsieur..." . Ciel se releva alors près de l'oreille de Sebastian .

"Tu ne veux pas osez-me faire croire que ce que je m'apprête à faire ne t'existe pas ." Sebastian soupira puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ciel .

"Monsieur, vous savez que je vous ai promis de faire de vous un lord respectable, d'où les fois où je vous oblige à manger vos légumes, ou que je vous force à prendre des cours de danse . Je ne crois pas que coucher avec vous est "respectable" ..." Ciel alors adressa à Sebastian un regard noir .

"Sebastian je sais très bien que tu en as envie, ça tu ne pourras pas le nier, moi aussi j'en ai envie tu le sais très bien . Alors dis-moi où est le problème ?" . Sebastian sourit quelques secondes puis renversa Ciel sur le lit qui rougit immédiatement .

"Le problème, c'est ne pas vous, c'est moi ." . Ciel regardait avec incompréhension Sebastian .

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" . Sebastian prit la main de Ciel .

"Touchez-moi !" . Les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise .

"Je te demande pardon . Je rêve où tu viens de me donner un ordre ?" . Sebastian soupira puis refit sa demande .

"Touchez-moi n'importe ou, et regardez mes yeux vous comprendrez ." . Ciel était un peu gêné, cette situation le déstabilisait quelque peu, mais trop curieux il posa alors sa main sur le torse de Sebastian . Les yeux de son majordome prirent alors des couleurs rosées laissant apparaître une pupille fendue .

"Vous voyez rien qu'en me touchant vous m'animez dangereusement ." Ciel fit alors glisser sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Sebastian qui lui adressa un regard grave .

"Monsieur n'allez-vous pas aventurer dans cette zone s'il vous plaît ..." . Ciel le dévisagea l'air sombre . Ciel mis alors tout son poids sur Sebastian pour l'obliger à l'allonger sur le dos puis il remonta ensuite la couverture sur eux . Sebastian ensuite sentit les mains de Ciel cherchant à enlever son boxer .

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter..." . Ciel ne supportant plus cette situation, hurla assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir puissent l'entendre . Puis il mit les mains sur sa tête . Sebastian attrapa alors une de ses mains et le regarda inquiet .

"Monsieur, est ce que ça va ." . La colère de Ciel ses reflétait parfaitement dans ses yeux . Ciel sous le coup de la colère donna une gifle à Sebastian qui était à présent énervée .

"TAIT TOI ! Je, je..." . Ciel commençait à respirer de plus en plus fort, son visage devenant tout blanc . Sebastian paniqua il savait que c'était dû à son asthme mais cette crise était différente des autres .

"Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, monsieur !" . Ciel s'accrocha à l'épaule de Sebastian, il voyait sa vision se troubler voyant à peine Sebastian .

"Sebastian... n'arrive plus...à respirer !" . Sebastian savait qu'il devait agir au plus vite, il porta alors Ciel sur dos lui disant de s'accrocher à lui puis couru à toute vitesse à la bibliothèque feuilletant le plus vite possible des livres sur la médecine, puis à peine il ouvrit un livre où Ciel avait été déjà tombé perdant connaissance . Sebastian alors le reporta puis alla le déposer dans son lit puis quand il fut dans ses couvertures Sebastian serra très fort la main de Ciel puis déposa un baiser sur son front .

"Tenez le coup jeune maître, je vais aller chercher un médecin ."

* * *

Sebastian était revenu avec le médecin qui finissait d'ausculter Ciel . Quand il eut fini il se retourna vers Sebastian .

"Votre maître a fait une crise d'hyperventilation, et dans son cas, son asthme à empirer la crise, cela pourrait être très dangereux . Vous avez eu de la chance, il n'a rien, mais à l'avenir il faudra faire attention ." Sebastian regarda alors le docteur perplexe .

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" . Le docteur se releva alors face à Sebastian .

"Et bien voyez-vous, dans son cas la crise a été causée par un grand stress ou alors une grande contrariété . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il passé juste avant, mais il faudrait essayer de ne pas trop le contrarier " . Ciel dans son lit affichait un sourire victorieux, et avec sa voix faible il lança un pique à Sebastian .

"Tu as entendu le docteur Sebastian, il ne faut pas me contrarier, ça pourrait être dangereux !" . Sebastian assacina Ciel du regard puis le reposa sur le docteur .

"Très bien, je vous remercis beaucoup Doctor ! Si jamais une de ces crises venait à se reproduire que suis-je censé faire ?" . Sebastian adoptait une attitude très sérieuse, malgré tout il était assez inquiet .

"Et bien en fait lors de ses crises, son taux d'O2 augmente tandis que son taux de C02 baisse, il faut lui faire inspirer alors du C02 . Vous devez l'allonger sur le dos puis soit vous le faite respiré dans un sac en papier, ou bien vous pouvez lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ." Ciel était de plus en plus satisfait par le pronostic du docteur .

"Sebastian je déteste les sacs en papier..." . Son majordome ne répondit pas à la remarque de Ciel préférant remercier le médecin .

"Merci beaucoup Doctor !" Sebastian paya le docteur puis le raccompagna vers la sortie . Quand le docteur fut enfin parti il retourna auprès de Ciel . Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à taquiner Sebastian il sentit celui-ci l'enlacer . Ciel sentit son coeur s'accélérer il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça .

"Sebastian..." . Sebastian relacha Ciel puis l'embrassa, Ciel se laissa faire puis passa ses mains autour du cou de Sebastian se laissant tomber sur le lit . Sebastian passa ses mains sous sa chemise sentant Ciel frissonner sous ses doigts . Ciel alors coupa le baiser .

"Sebastian est-ce que tu..." . Sebastian coupa la parole à Ciel .

"Oui, je compte bien vous faire l'amour ." Sebastian continua d'embrasser Ciel qui avait les yeux toujours ouvert dû à la surprise . Il arrêta alors de nouveau le baiser .

"C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit le docteur ." . Sebastian caressa la joue de Ciel .

"Non certainement pas, c'est juste que j'ai passé une heure à vous regarder inconscient, donc ça m'a fait réfléchir . Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était vraiment idiot de ne pas le faire surtout que j'en meure d'envie et que vous aussi, tout ça juste pour des questions de morale et par ma peur de vous faire mal . Mais j'ai réalisé qu'en ne le faisant pas avec vous je vous faisais peut-être encore plus mal ." Ciel alors offrit alors un sourire à Sebastian .

"Dans ce cas met toi sur le dos et ferme les yeux ." . Sebastian savait très bien ce que Ciel voulait faire, décidément il est toujours aussi têtu . Sebastian s'exécuta et desserra le noeud de sa cravate et enleva sa veste qu'il jeta au sol .

"C'est bon c'est fait jeune maître ." . Ciel était quelque peu intimidé . Après tout Sebastian l'autorisait enfin à pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut, mais cela le gênait encore plus . En plus il devait avouer qu'il adorait quand Sebastian était juste en chemise avec son gilet sans manches . Ciel commença alors à défaire la ceinture de Sebastian prenant son courage à deux mains . Sebastian résistait n'en pouvant déjà plus . Ciel prenait en plus tout son temps étant un peu stressé . Sebastian se sentait inconfortable très inconfortable dans cette situation il mit sa main sur son front par réflexe . Sebastian sentit son ventre se retourner lorsque Ciel enleva son boxer . Son corps défaillit, Sebastian savait qu'a la seconde même où Ciel poserait la bouche sur son sexe il deviendrait fou . Ciel lui était totalement déstabilisé, il voyait bien que Sebastian n'en pouvait plus . Il ne voulait pas le décevoir . Ciel alors lécha l'érection de Sebastian pour enfin sucer son gland . Sebastian sentit tout son corps s'affoler le sang dans ses veines circulant à toute vitesse . Sebastian était dans une sorte de transe . Ciel commença alors ses va et viens avec sa bouche, Sebastian soupira de plaisir renfermant la main sur sa tête, ses pensées devenaient trop décade . Pour un diable cette situation était parfaitement excitante, un enfant se livrant à ce genre de pratique perverse et osée . Sebastian devait bien le reconnaitre, la bouche de Ciel était divine . Sebastian se retenait de ne pas appuyer sur la tête de Ciel au risque de l'étouffer et de lui faire mal . Bientôt les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus glissants, donc de plus en plus vite . Sebastian agrippa fortement sa main gauche aux draps sentant son corps chauffer de plus en plus rapidement . Sebastian hésita puis finalement posa sa main sur la tête de Ciel sentant le doux frottement de ses cheveux contre sa main . Ciel était assez embarrassé de sentir la grande main de Sebastian sur sa tête, il n'a jamais voulu se l'avouer mais il a toujours admiré Sebastian . Quand Ciel sentait donc cette main sur lui, il se rappelait la puissance du démon en face de lui . Mais Ciel ne voulait pas se laisser déstabiliser pour autant, alors il augmenta la cadence . Sebastian serra très fort entre ses doigts les cheveux de Ciel, son bas-ventre le brûlant de plaisir, Sebastian sentait qu'il allait bientôt défaillir . Ciel le prit alors plus profondément, Sebastian ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se rependit dans la bouche de Ciel . Ciel prit sous l'effet de la surprise, il avala de travers le faisant toussoté . Ciel sentit alors Sebastian qui le remonta vers et le prit dans ses bras . Sebastian caressa les cheveux de Ciel les remettants en place puis il regarda Ciel dans les yeux .

"Vous êtes prêt ." . Ciel hocha de la tête . Son corps tremblait il était impatient . Sebastian alors monta ensuite juste au-dessus de lui puis continua de l'embrasser en caressant ses cuisses efflorant parfois ses fesses . Ciel soupirait froissant les draps avec ses doigts . Sebastian ensuite mordilla l'oreille de Ciel puis descendit embrasser son cou . Ciel adorait quand Sebastian faisait ça . Sebastian ensuite retourna Ciel lui levant le bassin .

"AH..." . Ciel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sebastian s'affairer en lui...Cela voulait donc dire qu'il allait enfin... Ciel n'arrivait plus à penser . Trop de plaisir l'envahissait . La langue de Sebastian le chatouillant à cet endroit, cette position de soumission qu'il aimait beaucoup au final, tout cela le faisait frémir . Ciel sentait déjà son corps défaillir tellement il tremblait de plaisir . Quand Sebastian retira sa langue Ciel savait qu'il allait passer à la suite . Il n'avait jamais été autant excité ... Sebastian alors remis Ciel en face de lui puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres .

"Surtout si je te fais mal et que tu veux arrêter dis-le-moi !" . Il hocha de la tête donnant son accord à Sebastian . Ciel se sentait impatient, depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Ciel se sentait comme un enfant impatient . Quand Sebastian entra en Ciel, le jeune comte sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir calmant un peu la douleur . Sebastian posa son front contre celui de Ciel serrant ses cheveux entre ses doigts essayant de se retenir pour ne pas faire mal à Ciel . Quand il fut entièrement entré en Ciel, il se sentait tellement serré, ses yeux prirent des teintes roses, Ciel voyait que Sebastian commençait à ne plus se contrôler, sa faim de démon prenant le dessus . Sebastian fit un énorme effort pour ne pas donner des coups brutaux en Ciel . Ciel caressa les cheveux de Sebastian essayant de le calmer, puis doucement il regarda Sebastian dans les yeux puis hocha de la tête l'autorisant à commencer . Sebastian alors commença alors ses mouvements en Ciel . Ciel s'accrocha au cou de Sebastian et ferma les yeux, il devait avouer que c'était un peu douloureux mais il aimait tellement sentir Sebastian en lui...

"Ah... Sebastian..." . Sebastian venait de toucher la prostate de Ciel, et celui-ci avait senti un tel plaisir le submerger... Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir .

"Sebastian...". Ciel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prononcer son nom . Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de le cogner à cet endroit . Ciel se sentait défaillir...

"Ciel..." . Ciel sentit son ventre se contracter lui envoyant une boule de plaisir dans son ventre . Entendre Sebastian gémir son nom, c'était...jouissif...Ciel se sentait fondre tant le plaisir l'envahissait . Il haletait, gémissait, criait dans toute la pièce . Ciel se sentait consumé peu à peu tant c'était bon... Sebastian ne cessait de soupirer, Ciel était si étroit... Il se sentait comme aspiré...

"Ah... Je t'aime... Ah... Sebastian..." . Ciel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire entre ses gémissements .

"Moi aussi, ah...je t'aime Ciel..." . Ciel sentit sa vue se brouiller tant le plaisir le submergeait . Quand il réalisa que Sebastian venait de lui dire qu'il aimait cela fit trop et il jouissit se resserrant vraiment ...Sebastian alors se rependit en Ciel, le sentant si serré en lui . Sebastian se retira ensuite et prit Ciel dans ses bras...

"Désolé de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt ..." . Ciel secoua la tête .

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! " . Ciel embrassa Sebastian qui se leva ensuite .

"Bon, on s'est assez amusé, maintenant vous avez un cours de violon avec M. Strauskinsy !" . Sebastian Souria amusé de la situation .

"Sebastian..." . Sebastian alors regarda Ciel avec un regard amusé .

"Il ne faudrais pas trop vous fatiguez jeune maître . Et puis surtout j'aimerais pas que vous retrouviez avec l'anus déchiré . Qu'est-ce que je dirais au Docteur moi ?" . Ciel rit puis adressa un magnifique sourire à Sebastian .

"Bon d'accord, mais ce soir on pourra le refaire ?" . Ciel regardait Sebastian avec de grand yeux . Sebastian sourit.

"Cela peut être négociable ."

* * *

Bon voila la fin de cet Os ! Donc euh, voila voila ! Non oui en faite je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre o_o...N'hésité pas à vous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Même si c'est juste "j'aime bien" ! (Je sais ce que ça peut être d'avoir la flemme de reviewer...trop bien même !) . Bref, voila :) (voila une phrase qui ne sert à rien !) . Bisous, bisous !


End file.
